yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 088
の ホープレイ ！！ | romaji = Bui no Kodō Chōshinsei Hōpurei Bui!! | japanese translated = The Pulse of V - A Super-Rebirth, Hope Ray V!! | episode number = 88 | japanese air date = January 27, 2013 | english air date = November 23, 2013 | japanese opening = Unbreakable Heart | japanese ending = Artist | english opening = Halfway To Forever | english ending = | featured card = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Kenichi Hara }} "Dual Duel: Part 2", known as "The Pulse of V - A Super-Rebirth, Hope Ray V!!" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on January 27, 2013 and in the United States on November 23, 2013. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo and Ray Shadows vs. Girag Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Ray " is Summoned.]] Ray draws. He then Normal Summons "Shining Sly" ( 3/1200/800) in Attack Position. As long as there is an Xyz Monster on the field, the first effect of "Shining Sly" will prevent it from being targeted for attacks. Ray Sets a card. activates "Swords of Burning Light".]] Turn 6: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" ( 4/1800/1500) in Attack Position. "Number 39: Utopia" attacks "Number 106: Giant Hand", but the last effect of "Giant Hand" activates, destroying "Utopia" and inflicting damage to Yuma equal to the destroyed monster's ATK (as it was a monster whose effects had previously been negated by the effect of "Giant Hand"). As effect damage would be inflicted, Ray activates the second effect of "Shining Sly" to Tribute "Gogogo Golem" and reduce the damage Yuma would take to 0 (as he was the controller of "Gogogo Golem"), but Girag activates the effect of "Giant Hand" ("Giant Hand": 1 → 0 ORU) to negate the effects of "Shining Sly" (Yuma: 3400 → 900 LP). Yuma's hand contains "Swords of Burning Light", "Gagagadraw" and "Amarylease". Yuma activates "Swords of Burning Light", preventing his opponent's monsters from attacking as long as he controls no monsters. Should Yuma Summon a monster, the card will destroy itself. Turn 7 : Girag " is Summoned.]] Girag draws "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" and subsequently activates it to Rank-Up "Giant Hand" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand" ( 5/2600/2000, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Girag activates the effect of "Giant Red Hand" to detach "Giant Hand" ("Giant Red Hand": 1 → 0 ORU) and negate the effects of all other face-up cards on the field. "Giant Red Hand" attacks Yuma directly, but Ray activates his face-down "Shining Stunt" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase as well as inflict damage to himself equal to half the ATK of "Giant Red Hand" (Ray: 1400 → 100 LP). Girag Sets two cards and activates "Erosion Hand Forest", which will inflict 1000 damage to all players during his Standby Phase. Turn 8 : Ray ".]] Ray draws. He then Normal Summons "Shining Rabbit" ( 2/800/400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Shining Bridge" to target "Shining Rabbit" (as it's a "Shining" monster with 1000 or less ATK) and allow it to attack directly this turn. Ray explains that if "Shining Rabbit" inflicts battle damage, he can destroy one Spell or Trap Card the opponent controls (Ray intends to use the effect of "Shining Rabbit" on "Erosion Hand Forest"). "Shining Rabbit" attacks Girag directly, but Girag activates his face-down "Hand Vice" to negate the attack and inflict damage to Ray equal to the ATK of "Shining Rabbit" (as Girag controls a "Hand" monster). Yuma activates his face-down "Desperate Guard" to reduce the damage Ray takes to 0 by paying half his Life Points (Yuma: 900 → 450 LP). Turn 9 : Yuma " is Summoned.]] After Yuma draws, Girag activates his face-down "Damaging Hand" (as Yuma controls no monsters) to inflict 300 damage to Yuma for every card in his hand. Yuma has three, but Ray activates his face-down "Shining Reborn" to Tribute "Shining Sly" and "Shining Rabbit", send Yuma's entire hand to the Graveyard, revive "Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000) in Attack Position, and Set "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" from his hand to Yuma's field. Yuma activates "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" to Rank-Up "Utopia" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V" ( 5/2600/2000, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates the effect of "Utopia Ray V" to destroy "Giant Red Hand" and inflict its ATK as damage to Girag by detaching "Utopia" ("Utopia Ray V": 1 → 0 ORU) (Girag: 4000 → 1400 LP). "Utopia Ray V" attacks Girag directly (Girag: 1400 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaptations * In the dub, when Girag mentioned how "Number 106: Giant Hand" would destroy "Number 39: Utopia", it looked like "Shining Sly" had already turned "Gogogo Golem" into a wall, this is reversed when the shot of the destruction of "Utopia" ended. * The scene where Girag draws a card and notices it was "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" is cut from the dub. * The scene where Girag felt pain from Summoning "Number C106: Giant Red Hand" is cut from the dub. * When Ray gives Yuma "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force", his mentioning that Ray is a Barian and Girag responding that he is a Barian is cut from the dub. * In the dub, Ray mentioned it was the effect of "Shining Rabbit" that Special Summoned the Xyz Monster from the Graveyard instead of "Shining Reborn". Mistakes 's hand with the old card backings.]] * When Yuma and Ray Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V", Ray's hand shows cards with the old card backings. This was corrected in the dub. Notes